


Carnal Knowledge

by Hildigunnur



Category: Glee
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Condoms, M/M, Orgasm Control, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildigunnur/pseuds/Hildigunnur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asking his dad for advice about sex is a desperate measure but it might make Kurt a better man. For Blaine, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnal Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://kb-holidays.livejournal.com/profile)[**kb_holidays**](http://kb-holidays.livejournal.com/) for [](http://judearaya.livejournal.com/profile)[**judearaya**](http://judearaya.livejournal.com/). And all the thanks to my [](http://sarka.livejournal.com/profile)[**sarka**](http://sarka.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

His body trembled ever so slightly from the untimely orgasm. Pulling back, he was acutely aware of his writhing boyfriend underneath him. Blaine hadn't come yet but Kurt couldn't deal with that just now. Despite the oxytocin-induced haze in his brain, his frustration broke through and ruined the nice, floaty feeling. _Fucking false advertisement_ he thought as he removed the wet condom and grabbed a tissue paper from the nightstand to wrap it in. The condom packaging had promised him 'longer lasting lovemaking.' Finishing in two minutes wasn't longer lasting anything.

"Kurt." Blaine's voice was croaky as he turned himself, his erection pressing into Kurt's thigh, and as much as Kurt wanted to get up now and submit an expletive-laden rant through the inquiry box on the condom brand's website, he much rather wanted his boyfriend to get off.

"You want to?" He asked, grinding his ass back into Blaine. "Or I could…"

"No, the condoms are too far away…" Blaine's voice shook, like the mere thought of either of them getting up from the bed would be death of him. The condom box, thankfully not containing any more of the faulty performance-enhancing one, was all the way over on Blaine's dresser.

"My hand?" Kurt whispered as he turned to face Blaine. It was almost unfair how beautiful he looked when he was this far gone: soft curls falling over his forehead, his lips all swollen and delectable, and his eyes… oh, his eyes were like unfathomably deep pools, and it always got to Kurt that it was all directed toward him.

Blaine shook his head and reached for the bottle of lube that was lurking underneath a pillow, and Kurt could read the plea on his face.

_Oh, like that._

Kurt rolled on his side, waiting for Blaine to slick himself up. He loved this, especially like now, when he had just gotten off but still craved the skin-on-skin contact; feeling Blaine's chest press against his back, his pelvis against his ass and Blaine's cock sliding between his thighs, moving against his hole and his perineum. Getting that closeness, that feeling of belonging together without the all consuming intensity of the actual fucking. He loved hearing Blaine's little moans against his shoulders, how Blaine would hold tighter and tighter to him the closer he got to coming, like Blaine was sneakily trying to melt into him. In return he tried to tighten his thigh muscles as much as he could, attempting to encase Blaine and hold him to him and soon the languidness of Blaine's movements gave way to more frantic motions. Kurt reached back with his arm to touch Blaine and try to convey to him how much he liked this and just how much he wanted him to come. With his other hand, he took Blaine's hand that was gripping his shoulder and squeezed – he was there for Blaine, which was as close to a simultaneous orgasm as they would get this time around.

When Blaine came, he was chanting "Kurt, Kurt, Kurt" under his breath and at that moment, Kurt couldn't care less how exactly Blaine had gotten off, because feeling loved and cherished was all that mattered.

++++

On his way home from Blaine's house, Kurt remembered his frustration. He had never held the notion that he'd become some sex guru or a tantric master right off the bat. Premature ejaculation was pretty much a part of being a male teenager, but Kurt was nothing if not a perfectionist. Since Blaine seemed to manage to keep himself from coming when he was inside of Kurt until Kurt came, it was only fair that it should go the other way as well - but this wasn't just about fairness.

Kurt understood now why people made all this fuss about sex. It really was all that and more, and there was nothing he disliked about it. Okay, it could get messy from time to time but that had simply made him realize that it was a good idea to stock up on moist towelettes and tissues. The emotional and physical satisfaction totally outweighed any ick factors. The fact remained, though, that he loved some things more than others. When they finally got around to anal sex he couldn't believe he had been holding out on that for so long. Well, in retrospect it felt like they _finally_ did it, but the few weeks that passed between them getting each other off for the first time until he had Blaine inside him for the first time had been filled with an odd mix of anticipation and anxiety, where he had fluctuated between a carnal sort of hunger and a primitive sort of fear. Boy, was he ever glad that his urge to satiate that hunger was stronger.

When he first came with Blaine inside him, Kurt was sure that nothing could ever feel as spectacular as that. It was like being pushed off a cliff into this sea of the uttermost bliss. Maybe because it was so beyond his control. It was all about Blaine pushing into him, stimulating that spot inside of him, Blaine's hand on his cock. He could fight on one front but warring against the onslaught of intense physical sensation on two fronts was impossible.

He wanted Blaine to feel that and he felt that something like a blow job and being fingered at the same time didn't offer quite the same feeling of being hit with a runaway freight train, as nice as those things did feel.

Knowing his boyfriend, Kurt knew that Blaine would do his best to convince him he didn't need that and that he thought their sex life was absolutely perfect as it was. It wasn't even dishonesty, because ultimately he knew that all Blaine wanted was for Kurt to be happy. So even though they prided themselves on being in a relationship based on full disclosure, Kurt wanted to find a viable solution to his problem before addressing it with Blaine.

The problem was that he had already tried all the solutions the internet had offered him, short of popping Viagra or using a cock ring. He'd actually seen the episode of Keeping Up With The Kardashians where Rob Kardashian had accidentally indigested the herbal male enhancement remedy his mother had intended for his stepfather and that had scarred Kurt for life. And acquiring a cock ring was way too risky and too much hassle for him.

He was pretty much down to the bottom of the barrel. The only thing he could think of now was to ask someone for advice, and his options were limited. He already knew about Finn's trick, which might very well work for him, but Kurt found it useless. He doubted that the other guys in Glee club would be of any help, plus he wasn't all that keen on discussing such intimate things with them. It pretty much left him with only one option.

Turning into his street, he made a decision. The conversation would surely be painful but he was confident that his father wouldn't do anything too drastic if he admitted to him that he and Blaine were having sex. He might have to suffer a period of being grounded but that truly was a worst case scenario. After all, Burt had told him to seek advice from him. While Kurt knew that he'd run the risk of his father offering some personal anecdotes, he'd hope that his dad would do what he did best when he was helping him solving a problem; find a side or a solution that Kurt hadn't thought of himself. Even if it wouldn't necessarily be the band-aid answer he might have been hoping for, like when Burt told him to write his own roles instead of bemoaning the limited amount of famous musical roles he was fit for.

When he found the driveway at home empty of cars, he couldn't help but feel disappointed.

++++

Normally, one could find Burt Hummel parked in front of the TV on a week night, watching sports or The Deadliest Catch, but ever since his decision to run for office, his time at home was mostly spent pouring over federal budgets and other similar documents.

That's why Kurt was quick to grab the opportunity when he found his dad alone in the kitchen the next night. And while Kurt realized that his problems might actually be a welcome distraction for his dad, compared to the difficult task of taking an informed executive decision for the entire federal state, his determination wasn't enough to completely quell his fear of his father's reaction. He could feel the threat of being grounded until his birthday practically emanating from the frown on his dad's face as he poured over how the government saw fit to spend the public's tax dime.

"Can you believe this, Kurt?" Burt grunted, acknowledging Kurt who was hovering over by the kitchen door. "They are still funding abstinence-only education while proposing slashing the funding for Planned Parenthood. I'd like to ask them what use abstinence-only education is for my child who can't even marry in his home state. I'd also like to ask them what use abstinence-only education was for my step-son who thought he'd made his girlfriend pregnant via hot tub."

In Kurt's mind, his hypothetical grounding got shorter by months, and he dared to step into the kitchen.

"Yeah, Dad. Speaking of sexual education, I really need advice and… please don't be very angry… but you are the only one who I feel comfortable enough with to ask about this." Grabbing the back of the chair opposite his dad, Kurt looked down on the papers on the table, trying to calm the bundle of nerves squirming inside of him.

"What is it, bud?" Burt's tone was easy but also had a certain rehearsed air to it, like he'd been expecting Kurt to bring up sex for a while now.

"I know you probably don't want to hear about this at all…"

Burt lifted his hand a little, like he wanted Kurt to pause a little.

"Kurt, I'm not stupid and I know that you are almost a grown man who is in a long-term relationship and what that means. Carry on."

"So, Blaine and I… we are having sex now and…" Kurt felt his throat constrict like his body was trying to withhold the words.

Burt made a pretty neutral _hmm_ sound that was encouraging enough for Kurt to continue.

"And you were totally right about it being a way to connect to person and we really love each other…" Kurt winced inwardly at the lack of his usual eloquence.

"Well, I can tell you I'm glad you are doing it for the right reasons, though I can't pretend that I'm thrilled. Bu why is it you need my advice?" By the way Burt was twisting his lips just a tiny bit, Kurt could tell that his dad wasn't all that enthusiastic about his son going into details about exactly how much he was enjoying having sex with his boyfriend.

"Okay, I need advice on how to not… climax too soon. Specifically when…"

"Kurt, you are still a teenager. It's perfectly natural for you to…"

"Dad! Please, allow me to finish what I'm trying to say."

Burt nodded and gestured for Kurt to go on.

"I'm not unhappy with my performance most of the time, if you get what I mean… it's just when I'm…" There wasn't really any way that he could word this in a manner that wasn't either crude or incredibly intimate. "Inside Blaine, I'm not able to make it last." The last few words tumbled out of his mouth very quickly. The grimace flashing over Burt's face indicated that he understood his son perfectly but there was also a look of surprise there. Kurt felt heat rise in his cheeks when he realized that his father had probably been making assumptions about his preferred sexual role.

"I'm not sure if I know what you mean when you say that you are not able to make it last." His dad's voice had grown a tad bit rougher, like he was forcing out his words.

Kurt had fixed his eyes on the pepper mill standing there on the table which helped him getting the words out.

"Like when we do other things like… uhm… fellatio," his voice both shook and grew shriller as he struggled to choose his words, "or when Blaine is inside me, I'm able to make it last and sometimes it's simultaneous and I'm not saying that I want that exactly when I'm… on top… but I come almost right away like within two minutes." He was gripping the chair tighter and there was a faint buzzing sound that he was sure originated in his own head.

"Okay…" his father said, dragging each syllable."First things first, you're being safe, right?"

Kurt couldn't help the giggle that escaped. Considering the amount of money he and Blaine had spent trying to find flavored condoms that didn't taste like a bad appropriation of fruit flavors, plus their other experimentation with prophylactics, he suspected that they were surely turning into the posterboys for safe sex.

"Dad, of course."

"Aren't there condoms that help with the performance? Have you tried those?" Burt fiddled with the stack of papers in front of him like he was pretending he'd asked Kurt whether he'd done his math homework.

While Kurt had discussed his sex life further than he had initially thought he'd be able to with his father, answering that question was a tall order. He could live with being vague about things but telling his father about his experience with a particular type of condom was most definitely taking it too far.

"I… yeah… they didn't help at all."

"You know, last spring when we last discussed sex, I told you that having sex did something to your heart, but do you know what the most important organ is when you're having sex?"

Kurt had thought it impossible for his face to grow any redder, but by now he had to be glowing like an infra-red heating lamp. He wasn't going to discuss penises with his father.

"Dad, don't… I can't talk about my dick with you nor can I talk about Blaine's…"

That was when Burt couldn't keep quiet anymore and started laughing, making Kurt wonder if there actually are endless ways to experience mortification. He'd rather be crowned prom queen a hundred times than endure anymore of this.

"Kurt, I think we might have stumbled onto the core of your problem." The smile on Burt's face was infuriating. Knowing his father as well as he did, he knew that his dad's amusement stemmed from the fact that he thought a smart and sensible kid like Kurt should know the answer.

"The brain is always the most important organ when it comes to sex, and I'm not talking about the downstairs brain here. And I'm not talking about the wiring either. Your conscious mind plays the most important part 'cause it gets to decide what you want, how you want it and what feels good. So you can put mind over matter, if you know what I mean."

Kurt blinked few times. Did his dad honestly think it was that easy? That he could simply will himself to last longer? Seriously, hadn't his father known him for the last seventeen years? Known how singled-minded he could be?

"Dad," he said, his tone just as exasperated as when he'd tried to explain to his father the difference between using 70% Valrhona chocolate and store-brand chocolate buttons for a chocolate mousse recipe. "If you don't think I've tried to… what can I say… out-stubborn my body, you obviously don't know me well."

"Oh, I've no doubt that you have tested your strength of will trying to keep yourself in check. I know that you are just as stubborn as me. But sometimes determination ain't gonna to cut it, son."

"What then, dad?" Kurt felt his annoyance rise.

"You may be my son when it comes to holding your ground, but to me, you'll always be much more like your mother. You definitely have your mother's big heart and ability to let your love for someone be your guiding force. So what if you can't rock Blaine's world like you want to? That's not the most important thing. What's important is that you are expressing to him how you feel about him and if Blaine is worthy of you at all, he's going appreciate that more than your stamina."

Burt was looking up at him from under the brim of his baseball cap and even though Kurt knew that his father respected and loved him unconditionally, his heart couldn't help but clench at the look in his eyes. He knew how lucky he was that his father accepted him; his sexuality and his relationship so easily, as well as recognizing his advice-seeking for the grown-up gesture it was. And even though his advice wasn't the cure-it-all Kurt had been looking for, it probably was a truer solution.

Looking into his father's eyes, he grabbed Burt's forearm and said: "Thank you." Into that simple gesture and his words, he poured all the gratitude and love for his father he felt.

Burt smiled at him and said: "Anytime, Kurt. I mean it, anytime."

++++

Whenever they found themselves at whichever's house they were at, Kurt and Blaine tried their best to show a little bit of restraint. Though they were teenage boys in love it didn't have to mean that they had to get naked as soon as the opportunity arose, like now with them alone at Kurt's house. Carole was working, Finn was somewhere out with Rachel and had promised not return until later, and Burt was in New York because, and Kurt couldn't help being very excited about this, he was scheduled to appear on The Colbert Report.

But even though La Fabuleux Destin d'Amélie Poulain was playing on Kurt's laptop and even though it was among their top five favorite movies for both boys, they were definitely not paying any attention to Audrey Tautou and her character's whimsical traipsing through Paris. Their attention was focused on how their lips seemed to fit perfectly together.

As Blaine started to try and make away with Kurt's many layers, the small part of Kurt's brain which wasn't all wrapped up in the firm body pressing against him - and the lips claiming his mouth - remembered that he was in a relationship that favored full disclosure and if things would progress as he hoped they'd do, he would have to say something.

Blaine was currently astride him and Kurt wasn't quite fighting the urge to push his hips up, not when Blaine's ass was nestled so perfectly against him.

"Blaine, Blaine, stop." Unsurprisingly, Kurt's voice was breathless, but his command was enough to get Blaine to stop, though he couldn't get his own body to stop completely as his hips were still canting underneath his boyfriend. Saying nothing, Blaine looked down at him, curiosity mixing in with the lust burning in his eyes.

"We need to talk."

It might have been comical to an outsider to see how quickly Blaine shifted moods, his eyes now wide in alarm, but Kurt didn't think so, inwardly cursing his choice of words.

"No, no, I'm not meaning it like _that_. It's just something I'd like to discuss with you before we go any further with this," Kurt said, looking between their bodies for an emphasis.

An obvious relief washed across Blaine's face, causing a joyous sort of flutter in Kurt's stomach.

"And what is it that you want to talk about?" Blaine clearly thought it was prudent not to be practically riding his boyfriend while they talked about the matter at hand so he rolled off to lie against Kurt's side.

"My dad knows." He hadn't intended to word it like that and the worried look returned to Blaine's face.

"About us… having sex?" Blaine whispered.

"Yeah, I may have told him and…"

"You don't like it… is that… am I pushing you?" Blaine's voice had grown very small. "Is that why you told…"

"No, no, Blaine. I love it. I freaking love all of it. I went to him for advice, that's all."

"Advice?" Blaine wasn't completely appeased.

"For me, so I can be better."

"Kurt, don't be ridiculous. You are a sex god. Just look at you."

Kurt couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend's enthusiasm. "Blaine, calm down and allow me to finish. I actually should have told you about my problem sooner."

"Problem? What problem?"

"Hush," Kurt said and put a finger to Blaine's lips. "I was kind of unhappy with how short I lasted when I'm…" Kurt took a deep breath before using a word he only used in bed, "fucking you. You know, it's all bam, bam and over."

Blaine's eyes were sparkling with suppressed laughter.

"Don't laugh, Blaine, I'm serious. You are better at the lasting thing than I am. I've actually come with you inside me but you've hardly even spread your legs before I come like some idiot."

And now Blaine couldn't keep the laughter in.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm not laughing at you, I promise. You were seriously worried about that? So worried that you went to your dad? Kurt, wow."

"Why is it so strange to be worried about that? Can't I want to make it good for you?"

Blaine's smile faded a little.

"But you do, Kurt. It's so good that I sometimes don't think I can stand it. Seriously though, Kurt, you've gotta tell me if you don't like it, we gotta talk about it."

"We are now, aren't we? Blaine, listen to me. I told you, I love having sex with you. It brought a whole new dimension to our already fulfilling relationship. But that's not what I wanted to talk about. The other day when we did it at your house, remember?"

"Mmm." There was something dreamy about Blaine's countenance.

"I tried one of the performance enhancing condoms, you know?"

"Uhm, okay. Wait, aren't those supposed be horribly numbing or something? Kind of like the anesthesia you get at the dentist's, or so I've heard."

"Obviously I'm some sort of a freak of nature because it had no effect on me." Kurt couldn't keep the irritation from his voice.

"If you are, I'm glad. I don't think I would have liked you to lose all sensation in your penis. I'm actually pretty fond of your penis." Blaine smiled and gazed down Kurt's body. Kurt really didn't know whether to blush or roll his eyes so he settled for a tiny shake of his head over his wonderfully dorky boyfriend.

"Okay, so after that, you went to your dad for advice?"

"I did and it was mortifying and could just as well have resulted in him locking me away like Rapunzel but it didn't. Can't say he gave me concrete advice but I wanted to tell you, full disclosure and all that."

"But what did he say? I mean, your relationship with your father blows me away, but I'm sorry, I can't see Burt talking about these things in detail."

"Oh, we didn't discuss it in great detail. I do have my limits." Kurt gestured with his hand.

"I know. I just want to know what he said."

"Basically he told me not to sweat it."

"Duh, yeah."

"And he told me to let love lead me. That it was way more important and if you were worthy of me, you would appreciate that more than me being a tiger in bed."

Ducking his head, Blaine nuzzled Kurt's neck, kissing him on the corner of his jaw before looking at him.

"Your dad is a wise man. But you are a tiger, believe me, no matter what. So if you'll never last when fucking me, it's pretty fantastic while you do it and you always help me finish afterwards. I mean, who am I to be upset about getting a blowjob or your hand or whatever we do? You are so good, Kurt." That last sentence was spoken in the sort of a sultry tone that ignited something within Kurt. Plus there was no denying the clear invitation in Blaine's eyes. There was only one proper course of action to be taken.

Pulling Blaine on top of him he tugged him down for a kiss, a deep, open-mouthed kiss, the sort of kiss they had almost shied from in the past. Blaine seemed to see this as an invitation to try again to make away with Kurt's layers of clothing which he didn't mind, in fact he started working on removing Blaine's clothing.

They were suspended somewhere between the intoxicating rush to feel skin to skin right away and the blissful pay-off of taking it slow. Blaine planted frantic kisses down Kurt's throat as he unbuttoned his collared shirt and when Kurt quickly pulled away Blaine's belt, their kiss was slow, all tongues but unhurried.

"Maybe we should try to take the edge off for you?" Blaine murmured against Kurt's mouth. "Can I blow you?"

Kurt couldn't imagine ever answering that question in the negative, especially when he knew how glorious Blaine's mouth felt.

Taking his time, Blaine made sure that other parts of Kurt didn't go neglected. He made a slow descent down Kurt's torso, scattering fluttery kisses on the pale skin. The way Blaine almost seemed to worship him still got to Kurt. It practically felt like sacrilege to respond with the tiny gasps he made.

When Blaine was finally able to make good on his offer, Kurt was already far gone. When Blaine's hot mouth enveloped his dick, he was teetering on that precarious edge of coming right away and the tiny bit of his brain that held onto the last shred of his conscious mind managed to see the irony in it. While he possessed strong willpower, it definitely couldn't withstand Blaine trying to deep-throat him. As soon as he felt the muscles in the back of Blaine's throat constrict around the head of his cock, it was over.

Blaine was poised above him when Kurt opened his eyes, the orgasm still lingering in his body.

"Think I took the edge off for you? Think you can fuck me now? Give it to me good?" The glint in Blaine's eyes and his filthy mouth was almost enough to get Kurt hard again right away, but that would have been superhuman and unfortunately, he hadn't reached that point yet.

"Give me a minute, will you?" He said, aiming for annoyance but it only came out as sated laxness.

"Oh, I will. Maybe I could get a head start on the prep." Blaine's tone of voice was oddly casual, like he was about to do his social studies paper instead of fingering himself. And maybe it was the cavalierness of it all that spurred Kurt to prop himself up on his elbow.

"No, allow me," he said, his voice dropping down an octave down from his normal speaking voice. Wordlessly, Blaine handed him the lube that he had extracted from Kurt's nightstand before lying back on the pillows stacked against the headboard.

Kurt had been positively lethargic seconds before but when Blaine was putting himself on offer like that, he absolutely got a second wind. Crawling over his boyfriend's prone form, he bent down to kiss him. It was the kind of kiss they only shared when they were having sex, filled with certainty instead of hope, a prelude.

Blaine was the one to break the kiss.

"I want your fingers."

Having people wait wasn't Kurt's style and definitely not his boyfriend. After warming up the lube a little, he ran his fingers down between Blaine's legs until he touched his hole. By now he knew that Blaine liked it best when he started out with teasing circles before pushing a finger inside. When he breached the muscles with his finger, he purposely avoided Blaine's prostate. It was more fun to see him squirm a bit first.

Sweat running down his forehead, Blaine looked up at him.

"You're a cruel man, Kurt Hummel," he managed to huff.

"Now, now, patience, love." Kurt couldn't help but give his boyfriend a pouty smile as he added another finger. "Remember that I'm going fuck you."

Blaine was hot and tight around his two fingers. He curled them just enough for Blaine to arch into the touch and give more frustrated huffs.

"One more and then I shall grant you mercy."

Adding the third finger, it was easy to imagine how tight Blaine would feel when it was his cock instead of his fingers and despite the fact he had just climaxed minutes earlier, he couldn't imagine he'd last any longer. That wasn't going to stop him though.

"I'm ready, Kurt. Please…"

A soft gasp escaped Blaine's lips as Kurt removed his fingers from him and started searching for the condom and the lube.

As he managed locate the condom, Blaine locked his hand around his and looked at him.

"Allow me."

It wasn't the first time that Blaine had oscillated from being a writhing mess of need to being the one in charge. There was no denying that it did things to Kurt; it made him feel both powerful and wanted at once. Lying down, he watched as his boyfriend straddled him.

"You are going to feel so good inside of me," Blaine purred as he rolled the latex down Kurt's cock. "You are going to fill me up so deep."

Maybe he'd never know who was ultimately responsible for Blaine's filthy mouth but at this moment he was so grateful to them. The arousal was spiking within him and he was beyond the point of caring whether he would last or not. All he saw was his beautiful boyfriend poised over him, waiting to start his sweet descent. He closed his eyes as he concentrated on the tight drag and the heat in order to savor every nanosecond of Blaine being impaled on his dick.

Then Blaine started to lift himself up and Kurt could feel the strong thigh muscles flex against his side, which almost made up for the loss of that wonderful tight warmth. The feeling of loss lasted only for a few moments and then he was completely sheathed again.

The coil of pleasure in the pit of his stomach kept growing tauter and tauter. In just few moments' time it would all be over and through the fog of lust inside of him, there flashed a tiny flicker of regret.

"No."

While the commanding tone of Blaine's voice was shocking, it didn't compare to the jolt he felt when Blaine suddenly reached between his spread legs and grabbed around the base of Kurt's cock with two fingers. His body, which had been buzzing with imminent orgasm, now felt like it was suspended in a vacuum of sorts. Like he was trying to fly off an edge but something powerful was tethering him down.

"Blaine…" was all he could squeeze out.

"Patience, love."

If Kurt had been completely in his conscious mind, the smooth, and just a bit cocky tone of Blaine's voice might have grated on him, but at this moment he couldn't do anything but wait. He was utterly in the thrall of his boyfriend. Kurt couldn't bear to him in the face, for it was like staring into the sun, and so he tried to focus on other parts of Blaine's body, like how the muscles curved so deliciously over his hipbones or how he was using his other hand on his own dick to bring himself off.

Judging from Blaine's grunts he was close, and as Kurt clawed at the sheets on his bed, all he could do was wait for those few precious seconds until…

…his entire existence was flooded with such sense of blinding pleasure that it was like every corner of his mind had been painted bright white. Somewhere, he was dimly aware that Blaine had loosened his hold and was now in the grasp of his own climax, his body stretching in an arch above him.

Slowly the intense sensation ebbed away and Kurt was aware that he hadn't drowned in some vast ocean of ecstasy. Blaine was looking down at him, smiling and slightly sweaty.

"That was something."

Kurt merely blinked, because he was pretty sure that his ability to form words wouldn't return quite yet. Instead he reached up and cupped Blaine's cheek, touching over his lips with his thumb.

He was pretty sure his heart had just grown in size.

-fin


End file.
